Strike Witches: Naisho no Sora Otome
by Deathryuger
Summary: Reetelling Strike Witches story, Sakamoto Riki lives normally, until his sister Mio find his secret in using of magic. Then his sister asked him to join 501st, disguising as girl named Misora.


**Disclaimer: I don't not own strike witches characters except my oc  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Secret of magic boy<br>**

Afternoon at Yokosuka, Fuso the 15 years boy named Sakamoto Riki walked to his house. He has androgynous bob-cut black hair and has a petit slender body and soft skin. wears a white shirt and black pants. Despite the male clothing, his feminine feature makes people can mistaken him as a girl. He heard someone knocking the door, since Riki running hi parent dango shop he think that's a customer.

"I'm sorry the dango shop is closed today" He open the sliding door as he saw the black pony-tailed young woman wears high-ranked Fuso Officer uniforms with one-piece swimsuit underneath it and white eyepatch on her right eye, also carry a katana at her back. She's one of prominent Strike Witch in Fuso and member of 501st Strike Witches, Sakamoto Mio

"Eh! Mio-nee!?" He surprised, looked at the woman.

"Long time no see Riki-kun" Mio said with smiles "Looks like you've grown up"

Without any words he allow her to enter house then serves her Hanami dango and tea. "Why did you come here? I thought you were on duty in Europe" Riki asked

"I asked by my squadron to find a new Witches" Mio replied as she sipped her tea "Umm, today is their memorial right?"

"You're right oto-san and okaa-san's" Riki said, his face turned to sad expression. He looked at the middle-aged couples in large monochrome photo on the wall and a Katana hanged under the photo. "Oh my! Mio-nee, we will late make pilgrimages to their grave..." he snapped and grab a bunch of flower.

"Hey wait for me!" Mio shouted

"Okay, let's hurry!" Riki and Mio leave the house and run to cemetery because it's not far from Riki's house. The man with fuso military cap, white shirt and brown short looked at them inside the car. He's Keisuke Hijikata, Mio's adjutant.

"Major, where are you going?" Hijikata shouted from far

"I want to visit my parent's grave!" Mio replied

"What about Miyafuji Yoshika!?" Hijikata asked again

"She may can wait!"

Hijikata just sighed as Riki and Mio already far from him.

* * *

><p>At cemetery they walked to pair the tomb with name 'Sakamoto Yuuji' and 'Sakamoto Misaki' carved on it in Fusoan hiragana. Riki put the flower in front his parents's tomb as he and Mio pray for their soul.<p>

"I hope you rest in peace, oto-san, okaa-san..." Riki finished praying, Mio glanced at Riki she with sad expression, their parents died since Mio was a kid and his brother still 6 years-old, he looks difficult to understand with the situation at that time. Mio try to act as Riki's surrogate parent, yet her duty as witch in fighting neuroi makes her almost never go home so Mio rarely see her brother.

Riki turned to Mio then says "Let's back, Mio-san. You must find the new recruit right?"

"You're right, let's go" Mio replied with smiles

* * *

><p>They walked back to home, in way Riki saw the poor puppy trapped inside abandoned building. The building door and roof is gone, almost part of building even the floor made from wood is brittle with age. Ironically there's no people at this place just him and Mio.<p>

"I must save the puppy!" Riki run towards the building

"Riki! Wait! Don't act recklessly!" Mio shouted, but he already inside the dangerous building forced her to after Riki. When she stepped in, suddenly half the floor collapsed. Mio can't do anything, if she jump carelessly the floor will collapsed, endanger herself and his brother

"You should go back now!"

"Don't worry, Mio-san! I'll be fine!" The boy ignored and stepped slowly to the puppy "C'mon puppy... You'll be safe" He said, try to coaxing the puppy, yet it scared walks backwards. Riki coaxing it again, this time he did it. He pick the puppy up, now the problem is how he get out from there, the hole is big enough. It was impossible he stepped it away.

"Hurry! reach my hand!" Mio raise her hand to Riki, he try reach Mio's hand but suddenly where Riki stand broken makes him fall to the base of the floor. "RIKI-KUN!"

"Ouch... It's hurts..." Riki groaned as he still grab the puppy, later the roof pillar collapsed then fell onto Riki and the poor puppy. Mio goes down checked the collapsed building, concerned if Riki injured or more worse.

"Riki-kun? Riki-kun!?" Mio seek the boy between rubble and dust. "I'm here Mio-san" Riki answered, Mio turned to him and he's fine but there's something with him. Riki has an white fox ears and tail. One make Mio surprised he raised a magic shield the witches primary inherent magic. He used it to protect himself from the rubble,

"Ri-riki-kun... Y-you use a magic?" Mio asked in shock

_'Uh, oh...'_ Riki though, he looks crouched and can't stand the rubble weight. Mio helps him remove the rubble with effort and leave then broken building

* * *

><p>After the incident they return to their house with the puppy. In the house Riki explained his magic since Mio's duty in 501st, he decided keep it from Mio as a secret instead tell her the truth.<p>

"Why Riki-kun? Why you keep the secret from me" Mio asked, she looks disappointed "You're my brother, i loved you so much. When you do this to me, i feel treated like a stranger"

"S-sorry Mio-nee... I just want live normally" Riki replied, he looks so frustrated with his power "Since i have magic, peoples stares me like a freak. I shunned by them, even" he started to cry

"I understand how you feel" Mio said as she hug Riki tightly "I'm sorry..."

"..." The boy fall silent without any words

"Riki-kun, i want you fight with us" Mio said hold his brother shoulders and glare him with passion

"Huh?" Riki confused

"Join 501st, we'll fight neuroi together with other witches!" Mio said, asked his brother to join her squadron

"B-but I'm guy..." Riki replied

"Just because you're guy that doesn't mean you can't become one of them, Your ability shouldn't be wasted"

"Mio-nee, Can you give me a time..."

Mio can see Riki's expression, he still confused and don't know what he should decide. "I understand, I will not forced you to join" Mio said, walked and stopped front the door then turned to Riki "if you've made a decision, tell me" She smiling, leave the house

* * *

><p>Night after Mio leave, Riki enters his bedroom and lay himself on the futon. "Joining... Strike witches... If i refuse, Mio-nee must be disappointed" He said to himself pensively "But if i join... Ah, mou! I feel so awry~!" He burrow his face to pillow, and fall asleep. Next time he cleaning his shop, when he clean up the table his eyes fixed on the Katana hanged on the wall, Riki walks to the sword then touched it. That's not ordinary sword, the name is Kakuuto the magical katana which forged by his father for his beloved witch mother. Also Riki remember his mother words while his friend mocked him and they won't play with Riki because he just a son of a dango maker<p>

_"Riki... Sometimes life is not like what we want. So you must forge with what you have" _

And his father words when he complaining why Mio never home.

_"You're not only the person who leaved by your family in neuroi war, many people have same fate with you Riki..."_

Riki pondered for a moment, then he grabbed the katana and open the door. His sister is leaning on the wall at outside his house. "Mio-nee... I've made a decision, i'll join to 501st"

"Glad to hear that..." Mio feel happy with Riki's decision "But there's only one problem" she sighed

"What is it Mio-nee?" Riki asked curiously

"My commander disallow a direct contact between male and female, so there's a possibility you'll rejected by 501st" Mio replied as she rubbed her chin

"EEE!? So why you ask me to join...!?" Riki yelled, but Mio just calm and smiles "Because, i have a solution for this problem" she replied

"Huh?"

"If you can't join as a boy, maybe you can join as a girl"

Riki paused for a bit, he quickly grasp the mean of his sister words "Don't say i must-" He said with anxiety, Mio just chuckled and nodded give Riki a bad feeling.

Few moments later Mio and Riki already in Fuso naval base but there's something different with Riki, he wears a fusoan sailor-fuku instead male clothingand he not wears a short pants but one piece swimsuit like his older sister wears.

"Ugh, Th-this swimsuit is so tight" Riki mumbled, blushed deeply

"I'm sorry, that's my clothes while in Yokosuka Middle School..." Mio, laughed and scratching her head "Many store is closed today..."

"I mean, why i wear a female clothing Mio-nee" Riki whined, feel embarrassing with his female clothes "Why i can't wear a male clothes, you can explain to your commander i was only male who can using magic. She may understand"

"I think that's impossible... She is quite stubborn, moreover you looks cute with those clothes" Mio replied, a waterfall-esque anime tears flowing from Riki's closed eyes _'Holy molly... '_ he though

"Don't worry i'll protect your secret, as much as i can. Misora-chan~."

"MISORA!?"

"Riki is so boyish name, i'm afraid Minna will suspect on you if you still use your that name. So i think a good girl name for you and from now your name is Sakamoto Misora" Mio explained why she give that girly name

"I can't believe i must sacrifice my manhood for fighting neuroi..." Misora(Riki) bowed in gloom,

Mio stared him, sweatdropped then looked at a sword which carried by Misora "That's okaa-san sword..." she asking and Misora nodded "I don't know why, i feel oto-san and oka-san always beside me every i touch it. So i take it for my lucky charm" He said with smiles

"It's fine, the sword is suits to you." Mio said, patted her 'sister' shoulder "You may take it"

"Thanks, Mio-nee" Misora said

While they prepared to enter Akagi, Misora saw a beautiful girl around 14 year, wear sailor fuku like him. When she saw Misora and Mio the girl ran towards them

"Major Sakamoto!"

"Miyafuji!" Mio responded happily

"Oh major, who's the girl beside you?" The girl asked shyly, Misora take initiative

"'_she_' is my sister"

"My name is, Sakamoto Ri-, I'm Sakamoto Misora nice to meet you!" Misora bowed to the girl, she's stared him with suspicious eyes. Misora feel anxious, concerned the girl will know he actually boy. The girl quickly bowed to Misora to said "I'm Yoshika Miyafuji nice to meet you too" Misora was relieved because his secret is safe for now

"Hahahaha! I think you bot will get along" Mio laughed

Misora get close to Mio and whispers _"Mio-nee, i'm afraid we'll get a trouble if your squadron know my actual gender"_

_"Don't worry I'll keep your secret as i can"_ His sister whispers back.

"Huh? Did you tell something?" Yoshika asked

"Nothing!" Mio and Misora answered together

"Uh, okay" Yoshika smiles but she feel confused

"Okay, okay let's go to Akagi" Mio said pushed Misora and Yoshika inside Akagi gently

Then, with the carrier ship Akagi, the three Fusoan witches will go to Britannia.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in 501st base in Britannia, with the Lexington-class carrier at the harbor, it just came from Liberion. A huge breasted dark brown skinned young woman walked down from the ship with huge metal box on her back, she has pixie-cut black hair and yellow eyes, wears Liberion brown flight jacket with white shirt underneath it also black panties and brown boots. Her aura so intimidated makes the ship crews, soldiers and her fellow witches saw her with fear.<p>

"Welcome to 501st, Captain Leile Archer, my name is-" The red haired Karslandian woman welcomed her, but the Afro-Liberion snorted and ignore her then walk away

"Tch, she's so arrogant! And lack of politeness!" Annoyed Blond Gallian witch with eyeglass yelled

"Sssh! Keep your mouth!" The orange haired Liberion girl ask her fellow to shut her mouth up"She can make your face hit the ground if she want"

"Urgh, i hope Major Sakamoto take a more polite witch" The Gallian witch grumbled

All 501st members just saw the new coming witch walks to entering base

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phew, first chapter ended. My grammar and creativity lack may make you not satisfied, so i'll say a sorry to you. Also I decided, to cancelling femmelle witch for some reason.  
><strong>


End file.
